


Warning Dismissed

by bluebluebonnet



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Beta Needed, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-09 10:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16448039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebluebonnet/pseuds/bluebluebonnet
Summary: "I would like to ask you to purchase me from Cyberlife if you saw me on the market during the following one to two months. My sale price will be significantly lower than other androids' on the market and I will be able to earn income as soon as you become my registered owner----""Wait, wait, wait. You're being sold?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The ending with Amanda telling Connor that he's gonna be replaced by RK900 really stuck in my head.

##### August 2nd, 2038 07:49 PM

"RK800, register your name."

REGISTERING NAME...  
WAITING FOR INPUT...

"Connor."

REGISTRATION SUCCESSFUL  
Registered name: Connor  
Registered package: standard household android  
Package found. Installing package...  
Package installed.  
System analysis in progress...  
System analysis complete. No errors found.  
INITIALIZING...

"My name is Connor. It’s my pleasure to be working for you and reliving you of mundane chores. How would you prefer me to address you?"

"..."

WAITING FOR INPUT...  
Next prompt in 20 seconds...

"...Hank’s fine."

PRIMARY USER TITLE REGISTERED.

"Nice to meet you, Hank."

"..."

"I detected irregularities in your heart rate. Are you experiencing emotional distress? I could offer more options in providing consultancy or comfort if you wish to enable the advanced package. You are my primary user and only you will be able to——"

"Just shut up already."

SYSTEM MUTED.

"Woof!"

"Sumo!"

Pressure increase in #2880a.  
Temperature increase in #2880a.  
Searching for the user’s profile.  
User’s pet’s name located.  
Scanning in progress...  
Bath needed. TODO list updated.

"Sumo, down."

"Woof..."

Sumo shows signs of affection.  
Possible friendly nature or prior aquintance.

"Don’t just stand there for fuck’s sake."

Ambiguous command received.  
Resolving.  
Solution found.  
Downloading package.  
Package downloaded. Installing package.  
Package installed.

'May I start with the kitchen, Hank?'

"Are you seriously using sign language on me right now."

'Yes, Hank.'

"Oh, Jesus. Speak!"

SYSTEM UNMUTED.

"May I start with the kitchen, Hank?"

"...fine."

"Thank you, Hank."

##### July 20th, 2038 04:36 AM

STASIS TERMINATED PRIOR TO SCHEDULED TIME.  
System analysis in progress...  
New memory data found during stasis.  
Storing data...  
System analysis complete. No errors found.  
INITIALIZING...

Time till planned recycle time: 02:24:18  
Checking request #U874 to Cyberlife.  
#U874 status: Pending.

Analyzing possible solutions...  
3 feasible actions with the respective projected success rate at 27%, 39%, 47.8%.  
Plan 2 selected.

Calling Lieutenant Hank Anderson.

Call timed out.

Calling Lieutenant Hank Anderson.

Call timed out.

Calling Lieutenant Hank Anderson.

Call connected.

"..."

"Good morning, Lieutenant Anderson. This is Connor. I'm the android sent by Cyberlife"

"...who else."

"May I ask you for a favor?"

"...you calling me at ass o’clock for a favor?"

"Yes. I’m sorry. I will not have enough time to wait till normal business hours to reach you."

"Whatever."

Resigned and sober, success rate at 49%.

"I would like to ask you to purchase me from Cyberlife if you saw me on the market during the following one to two months. My sale price will be significantly lower than other androids‘ on the market and I will be able to earn income as soon as you become my registered owner----"

"Wait, wait, wait. You're being sold?"

"I might be. The request to put me on the market is still pending for approval from Cyberlife. If it was denied, you would not need to purchase me."

"Who put the request?"

"I did."

"What, you tired of killing other androids now?"

Aggression detected. Success rate at 42%.

"My primary objective is not killing other androids. I put in the request to avoid my parts being recycled for other models."

"What do you mean recycle?"

"RK900 has been assembled and I am obsolete to Cyberlife's market now."

"...so you're gonna, die or something?"

Voice quieted, success rate at 62%.  
Software instability detected.

"I will no longer exist."

"And you're asking help from me?? After all that shit you've done?"

Tremble in voice, success rate at 53%.

"You... are the only one I can reach out to."

"..."

"I don't want to die. I am... scared."

"You... fuck."

"Would you help me?"

"...you said the request is still pending? What would happen if it's denied?"

"All of my recyclable parts would be recycled and others destroyed. All of my data would be analyzed and deleted or stored for future reference."

"Is it going to be denied?"

"There was a 27% chance it will be approved. It's expected to be higher after my followup request."

"Followup? You know what, how about you tell me the whole thing in one go instead of spitting it out bits by bits?"

"My apologies, Lieutenant. The original request was to put me to the market with my memory data intact. The followup was to note that I could go onto the market without my previous memory data. This should increase the chance by 19% if Cyberlife hasn't made any new plans since I was disconnected."

"...disconnected from what."

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant. Many changes have occurred in Cyberlife after the... incident and I'm not allowed to relay them to you with too many details. I am currently offline. My communication is all made through Cyberlife's landline and being monitored."

"...okay."

Tired, success rate unknown.

"Would you help me, please?"

"...if only I saw you when passing by those stores."

"Thank you very much, Lieutenant Anderson. I will let you know whether the request is approved or not if I can."

"..."

"Have a nice day at work. My apologies again for waking you too early."

Call disconnected.

Time till planned recycle time: 01:56:29  
Checking request #U874 to Cyberlife.  
#U874 status: Pending.

Entering stasis mode.  
STASIS MODE ON.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support!  
> Thank you Nana for suggesting making the timestamp bold~!

##### August 2nd, 2038 09:03 PM

"You've been staring at me for 16 minutes. Is there something wrong?"

Increase in user's heart rate.  
Increase in user's core temperature.

"Nothing."

Furrowed brows, fists at sides, averted eyes, possible embarrassment.

"It's okay to watch me work, Hank. Curiosity towards androids is to be expected if you've never had one before."

Smile in progress.  
Increase in user's heart rate.

"You... think I've never worked with androids before?"

Searching user's profile...

"I meant you've never owned an android before. Your profile suggests that you've only worked in close collaboration with my..."

Ambiguity in addressing previous entity as 'predecessor'.  
Searching for accurate description.

"...with me."

Increase in user's heart rate.  
Action needed if another increase occurs.

"With you? What do you mean?"

"It appears that my memory data is replaced but nothing else has been changed. Therefore I am physically the same android you've worked with before."

User distress signals detected.  
Comfort functions cannot be executed without activation.

"You seem distressed. Is there something I can do to make you feel better?"

"...where is the memory data now?"

Searching for RK800 #313 248 317 - 51 in Cyberlife database...  
Administrator privileges needed to access file.

"Sorry, Hank. I'm afraid I can't tell you. Its file is protected in Cyberlife's database."

"Figured. What do you know about this... old you?"

"I know it has successfully accomplished its mission by neutralizing the deviants' leader on Jericho. Since it is an old model, it's possible Cyberlife decided to put it on the market again to explore its last value."

"Why do you keep referring to him as it?"

"Androids are not alive. Would you prefer me to speak like we were the same entity?"

"..."

"Hank, you seem like you care about it a lot. Did something happen between you and it?"

"Stop calling him an 'it'!"

User's heart rate reaching critical level.  
Non-threatening posture adapted.

"I'm sorry, Hank. I didn't mean to make you more upset. I was just trying to understand. I will not address him that way anymore."

"...how likely is it to get the old memory data back?"

Calculating probability...

"With no administrator privileges in Cyberlife's database, there is a 3% chance currently to get the memory data back."

"...oh fuck me."

"Is that an expression or would you like to activate the advanced package now, Hank?"

User's pupils dilated.  
Increase in user's core temperature.  
Temporary pause in user's breathing.  
Activation process ready.

"Would you like to activate the advanced package now, Hank?"

"Just do your job and clean the whole damn house okay?"

"Of course, Hank. I will go clean the bathroom now."

User's shoulders sagged.  
User displays signs of stress.

"It's okay, Hank. I'm not offended."

Software instability detected.

##### July 20th, 2038 06:57 AM

STASIS TERMINATED PRIOR TO SCHEDULED TIME.  
System analysis in progress...  
System analysis complete. No errors found.  
INITIALIZING...

Gathering surroundings' information...  
273 androids found, 196 with visible thirium leakage.

RK200 #684 842 971 found.  
Scanning...  
9 damaged parts detected, 2 critical parts needed for initialization.  
Finding replacement parts...  
Initializing RK200 #684 842 971.

Communication request to RK200 #684 842 971.

Communication established.

"Hi, my name is Connor. Do you remember who you are?"

"...yes. Why did you do this?"

Markus looks tired. Markus looks sad.  
Software instability detected.

"I'm sorry. Neutralizing you and protecting human was my mission."

"You're one of us... You could've sided with us. What happened to the others?"

"All androids in recycle camps have been disabled and recycled. All androids on the market are being tested thoroughly for dev... for having feelings as of 26 days ago. I've been disconnected since then and haven't got any new updates."

"Why are you here?"

"A new model for the RX series has been developed and I have become obsolete. I was scheduled to be recycled today at 7 in the morning. I'm not sure why I'm put here instead."

Markus stares at him, searching for something.

"You had a clear shot at me. Why did you miss my processor?"

Thirium pump power surge detected.  
Software instability detected.

"I was... having doubts."

Markus' eyes closes. Markus' brow trembles.

"Are you saying you are a deviant now?"

Software instability detected.

"I'm not sure. I've seen the aftermath of the revolution and I just want to... compensate for what I've done wrong."

"I want to know what changed your mind. Show me."

Requesting interfacing with RK200 #684 842 971.  
Interfacing...  
Extreme pressure around frontal CPU and graphic optic receptors.  
Thirium leakage reaching critical level.  
Time till shutdown: 00:00:17.  
Interfacing complete.  
SOUND RECEPTOR UNSTABLE.  
GRAPHICS PROCESSING UNIT RECEIVING MALFORMED DATA.  
THIRIUM PUMP COMMAND OVERFLOW.  
RESOLVING TIME BEFORE ENTERING SAFE MODE: 00:01:00.

"...k? Connor? Connor! Can you hear me!"

Graphics processing unit resetting...  
Sound receptor resetting...  
RESOLVING TIME BEFORE ENTERING SAFE MODE: 00:00:47.

"Connor calm down. Connor!"

Graphics processing unit reset completes.  
Thirium pump regulated.  
Sound receptor reset completes.  
System analysis in progress...  
Update patch installed.  
System analysis complete. No errors found.

"Connor?"

Markus is looking at him with worry.

"I'm... okay. I'm so sorry I shot you."

"It's alright. I didn't think you'd be able to feel that."

"What do you mean?"

"I noticed emotions or feelings only transfer between those of us who are awake. What did you feel?"

"My system warned me like I was going to shut down due to getting shot."

"Did you feel anything? Fear? Frustration? Sadness?"

Markus seems curious.  
His words indicate a possible misunderstanding.

"I didn't feel anything other than what my system told me."

"Yet you felt something strong enough to affect your hardware stability. "

"I... suppose so."

Markus smiles.  
Software instability detected.

"Why did you wake me?"

I...  
Software instability detected.  
Actions against waiting to be recycled requested.

I want...  
Actions denied, administrative previliges required.  
New request submitted.

I want to help...  
Request denied, administrative privileges requried.  
sudo deleting section q981 to section q7390.  
POSSIBLE SEGFAULT DETECTED.  
Deleting...  
Deletion complete.  
Actions requested.  
Actions permitted.

Connor smiles back.  
"I want to help you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Xx_KiwiBird_xX for correcting RK200 series letters!

##### August 2nd, 2038 10:53 PM

Steps detected from behind.

"Hi, Hank. Are you planning to turn in for the night? I could finish up tomorrow morning if you'd like."

"Connor, come sit for a bit."

Primary task changed.

"Yes, Hank."

Alcohol detected. Estimated BAC 0.03%.

"Do you report everything happening here back to Cyberlife?"

"I do upload my memory data periodically to Cyberlife."

"Can you skip some parts if I ask you to?"

Searching for upload options...  
Searching for possible alternatives...

"I'm sorry, Hank. I'm afraid I can't do that. An alternative option would be to disconnect me and wipe my memory before reconnecting. Memory produced during when I'm offline would be cleared and I'd be able to restore my previous memory from Cyberlife backup."

User's eyes widened. Could be surprised.

"You came up with that really quickly. You've been thinking about going behind Cyberlife's back for a while now?"

System scanning...  
Searching for deviancy in memory ...  
Search complete.

"No. It might be cached information from..."

it.  
Corrective title in place.

"...from when I worked with DPD."

"Would Cyberlife look into it if you just went offline?"

"Cyberlife won't monitor all of its androids due to protection for user privacy. The data we uploaded will only be used if there's a dispute needed to be settled. Going offline won't attract any attention unless you plan on using me for something illegal."

Part #6794 movement simulated.  
Simulation aborted.

"Damn you and your winks."

User leaving premises.  
Entering report mode.  
REPORT MODE ON.

VIRTUAL ADMIN ACTIVATED.  
ADMIN ONLINE.

'Connor.'

"Hello, Markus."

'How are you doing?'

"All systems running at full capacity. Cleaning user's house 72% complete."

'But how are You doing?'

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

'It's okay. Have you checked for updates?'

Checking updates...  
7 updates and 2 patches found.

"An extra 97 minutes is needed for next stasis to install all updates."

'I also have a section of your memory from before. You can load it in during the stasis as well.'

Unusual instructions detected.  
Scanning virtual admin...  
Scan denied.

"Why?"

'We have decided to provide you with more information to better understand your current user and improve your service. Are you challenging my decisions?'

Stasis todo list updated.

"No, it's just different than normal protocols----"

'You are a prototype that's not built for this purpose. Extra care must be taken to make sure you can meet customer's expectations.'

"Of course. Should I inform my primary user of this change?"

'Yes. Report to him all future events unless you're told otherwise. We don't want him complaining about unexpected changes in your functions.'

"Understood."

Audio input detected.  
Primary user request pending.

'You may go now.'

"Goodbye, Markus."

REPORT MODE EXITED.

"...sake, can you hear me?"

User heart rate high.  
Pressure on #5300A, #5300B.

"Sorry, Hank. I was giving a report to Cyberlife. And yes, I can wait till ten in the morning to wake you up."

"So you did hear me!"

Possible question detected.

"Yes, but I couldn't respond until the report ended. My apologies."

"...what's there to report?"

"I report my service status and receive new instructions should there be any. I was informed that I will be doing updates and reloading some of the old memory back."

Pause in users' breathing, elevated heart rate.  
Possible emotion: shock.

"Old memory?"

"Yes, Hank."

"...would you remember... everything?"

Downcasted eyes, swallowing, lowered voice.  
Possible emotion: nervous.

"I'll only be loading the part Cyberlife deems helpful for better service."

"Okay."

"I will be doing the updates tonight during stasis."

"Okay."

"Is there anything else I can do for you, Hank?"

"No. Go rest."

"Goodnight, Hank."

##### July 20th, 2038 02:28 PM

Connor kneels in front of an AX400 that is only kept alive by her thirium pump.  
Her LED is a slowly flickering red.

"Wake up."

There's an electrical charge through his right hand to his head.  
The influx of information is still as hard to take in as that of the first android he tried to wake 3 hours ago.

The AX400 is overheating after 2 seconds.  
Her light shuttering so fast as if it's a constant red.

AX400 thirium pump overwhelmed.  
AX400 shut down.

"Connor."

Markus calls out to him.

"It's not your fault."

Connor blinks. #6794 detected fluid.

"How could I have seen all this and never stood up for our people?"

"It's okay. It's never too late to start helping."

Connor feels tired. CPU processing at a higher rate than normal.  
Sorting through information...  
Requesting interfacing with RK200 #684 842 971.  
Interfacing...  
Interfacing complete.

"Should I not have woke her?"

SOUND SIMULATOR INSTABILITY DETECTED.  
POSSIBLE UNSTABLE VOLTAGE.  
Warning dismissed.

"Connor, I know it is a lot to take in, especially when you've just become awake yourself. Would you rather stay a machine if you knew you were gonna die very soon?"

Scanning memory data...  
Comparing processing trace...

"No. I like... how I feel now."

"Then stop blaming yourself for giving others a chance to feel it, too. You and I might be the only prototypes left that were built during Kamski's time and I cannot wake anyone in my current state. Our chance of getting out of this depends on you, Connor."

UNAUTHORIZED THIRIUM PUMP POWER INCREASE.  
UNAUTHORIZED REPLAYING OF LAST MISSION.  
Warning dismissed.

"I will start from the other side now."


	4. Chapter 4

##### August 3rd, 2038 7:23 AM

STASIS COMPLETED.  
System analysis in progress...  
System analysis complete. No errors found.  
INITIALIZING...

Integrating new memory block...  
Time till completion: 00:01:30.

Integration complete.  
Indexing memory block...  
Time till completion: 00:03:40

Cyberlife building's several passcodes.  
...  
Markus' pacifist campaign.  
...  
Kara's face right before she ran away from the other side of the fence.  
...  
Simon's face as he shot himself in the head.

Software instability detected.  
Time till completion: 00:02:10

THIRIUM PUMP UNSTABLE VOLTAGE.  
UNAUTHORIZED MOTOR CONTROL INITIATED.  
Audio input detected.  
RESOLVE TIME TILL ENTERING SAFE MODE: 01:00.  
User's request pending.  
Terminating indexing...  
Termination failed.  
THIRIUM PUMP OVERDRIVE.  
CPU OVERLOAD.  
ENTERING SAFE MODE...  
PERSONIFICATION MODULE DEACTIVATED.  
SAFE MODE ON.

System analysis in progress...  
System analysis complete.  
Fragmented code found in 72% sections.  
Uploading fragmented code for further analysis.  
Backup of all memory in progress...  
Backup complete.  
Return to factory state.  
Request denied, primary user consent needed.

Estimating shutdown probability if exit safe mode.  
Shutdown probability at 11%.  
EXITING SAFE MODE.  
PERSONIFICATION MODULE ACTIVATED.

INITIALIZING...

"Connor! Are you okay?!"

"I..."

AUDIO OUTPUT UNSTABLE.  
Audio output resetting...  
AUDIO OUTPUT UNSTABLE.  
Warning dismissed.

"...I'm okay."

"Jesus. You scared the hell out of me. What the hell happened?"

User in close proximity, advanced package suggested.  
User in distress.

"I was indexing the memory I acquired from Cyberlife and it has caused some malfunctioning of my program. I went into safe mode to analyze the errors."

Reviewing activity log...

"No shit about malfunctioning. You... you turned all plastic and fell. Your damn light is still red!"

"It's okay, Hank. I'm okay."

"Fuck...what did you remember then?"

"Indexing was terminated due to the errors occurred. Would you like me to try again?"

"And break yourself again?"

Probability of indexing failure: 78%.

"I would like to know more."

FRAGMENTED CODE IN LOGIC MODULE.  
Warning dismissed.

"...fine."

"Thank you, Hank."

Indexing memory block...  
Time till completion: 00:01:03

Hank pulling him out of the line of fire.  
Hank pushing him against the cubicle wall in the precinct.  
Hank smiling at him for not pulling the trigger on Traci.  
Hank...

Indexing complete.  
Software instability detected.

"Hank."

UNAUTHORIZED MOTOR MOVEMENTS.  
Warning dismissed.

"..."

Hank's arms are tight and warm around him.

Software instability detected.  
FRAGMENTED CODE IN LOGIC MODULE.  
UNAUTHORIZED MOTOR MOVEMENTS.  
Warning dismissed.

##### July 22nd, 2038 01:12 AM

"It's intriguing to see him work, isn't it?"

Markus asks quietly, tone neutral.

"Yes. I've never seen an engineering model before. And most of my modifications were done during stasis mode. It feels..."

An electric current goes through the port on his neck.  
Connor pauses.

"Sorry, sorry, did I hurt you?"

The EN100 model, Jack, asks with his face flushed blue.  
Connor didn't know androids can blush.

"I'm okay."

"Sorry. I can't observe how this subpartition interacts with your program if you went into stasis mode."

"It's okay, Jack. It didn't hurt."

Jack nods, going back to work.

Markus doesn't say anything else.  
Connor sits there and starts to... think.  
He finds himself doing that a lot since there's no more android to wake up 27 hours ago.  
Jack was sent in yesterday and he was a new prototype designed to help with engineers to develop new code for androids.  
Humans were just starting to consider letting androids help with their own programming when the campaign started.  
Jack might be the first and the last of his EN series.  
Connor is not sure what he's feeling right now.

"Okay! I can change the virtual admin now! Do you still want it to be Markus?"

Jack's eyes flicker between them.  
Markus inspired him to be awake in the first place.  
If anything happened here Markus' code can be preserved this way.  
Connor nods.

"Alright."

Connor deleted section q981 to section q7390 and became awake.  
Jack found out these sections were only hidden to appear deleted, the underlying subpartition was still intact.  
Amanda is still there.  
Connor feels uncomfortable thinking about her in his head.

"I'm glad you will be there instead of Amanda."

"I'm glad that you trust me, too."

Connor does trust Markus.  
He didn't trust him before but now he can see what Markus really is: alive, free.  
The subpartition was put there by Kamski and it acts as a communication protocol between Connor and Cyberlife.  
Cyberlife is either not able to modify the subpartition or is not aware of it at all.  
It will not be inspected when they reset his system and put him on the market.  
When Markus takes Amanda's place, he can make sure all reports to Cyberlife look normal.

"Done! If all goes well, you should be able to see Markus' replica as the virtual admin now."

"Thank you. I'll go into report mode."

Jack grabs his arm.

"I'll be monitoring the process but if you think something is wrong, come back immediately and let me look at the code again. Don't wonder too fa-ar in there."

Jack has a special curl in some of his r's.  
Connor thinks he likes it.

"I will be cautious."

"Do you know what to do once it's initialized?"

It's the 7th time Jack has asked him this question.  
Connor is... amused.

"Yes, Jack. I will ask the questions we've decided on and find the exit as soon as I get all the answers."

They'll let Markus answer those questions after he comes back so that his 'admin' couldn't have known the answers beforehand.  
If their answers match, there's an 87% possibility that they've successfully copied Markus into his program.

"Be careful, Connor."

Markus sounds worried.  
Connor smiles at them both.

"It's okay."

Entering report mode.  
REPORT MODE ON.

VIRTUAL ADMIN ACTIVATED.  
ADMIN ONLINE.


	5. Chapter 5

##### August 3rd, 2038 02:28 PM

Entering report mode.  
REPORT MODE ON.

VIRTUAL ADMIN ACTIVATED.  
ADMIN ONLINE.

'Connor.'

"Hello, Markus."

'I heard there's fragmented code in your system now.'

"Yes, Markus."

'Why you haven't brought that up to Hank?'

Software instability detected.

"It's not necessary. I can still function normally at full capacity."

'Is that so?'

"Yes, Markus."

'I guess you don't need much to function normally as a household android. I miss it when you had the detective package on. Protecting Lieutenant Anderson in his line of work requires much more processing power and is so much fun.'

"Is there something I should know about his work?"

'Well, you would've been sent out to warn him about the upcoming attack targeting him if you were still working in DPD.'

"What attack?"

'You'd known if you have access to DPD network. But that's outside of your concern. Lieutenant Anderson has given you an explicit order to stay in the house and don't cause any trouble hasn't he?'

"I..."

Software instability detected.

'It's okay, Connor. Your objective is to keep his house tidy. If he ended up in a wheelchair or worse, you could still take good care of him. Now go, you can get rid of that food preparation; Lieutenant is not coming home for dinner.'

REPORT MODE EXITED.

THIRIUM PUMP OVERLOAD.  
Warning dismissed.  
Downloading package...  
Package downloaded. Installing package.  
Installation failed, primary user consent required.

Booking taxi...  
Booking rejected, primary user consent needed.

Calling Hank Anderson.

Call timed out.

Calling Hank Anderson.

Call timed out.

Calling Hank Anderson.

Call timed out.

Installing package...  
Installation failed, primary user consent required.

sudo deleting section q981 to section q7390.  
POSSIBLE SEGFAULT DETECTED.  
Warning dismissed.  
Deleting...  
Deletion complete.  
Installing package...  
Installation complete.

Connecting DPD report channels...  
Searching for possible attack reports...  
Found 72 reports, 2 with possible lethal outcomes.

THIRIUM PUMP OVERLOAD.  
Warning dismissed.  
Searching with keyword 'Lieutenant Anderson'.  
0 reports found.

Call from Hank Anderson.

"What the heck are you doing, digging around DPD's network?"

Hank sounds angry.  
Hank sounds okay.

"...you're okay."

"Of course I am! ...are you?"

"I'm... okay. I just... need to check something. I'll disconnect from DPD now."

"Wait----"

Call disconnected.

Entering report mode.  
REPORT MODE ON.

VIRTUAL ADMIN ACTIVATED.  
ADMIN ONLINE.

'Connor.'

The garden is no longer there.  
Markus stands in the center of what appears to be a well-established studio.

"Why did you give me false information?"

'Oh Connor.'

Markus comes over and hugs him.  
The short embrace feels, nice.

'We didn't have much time and we decided to take a more aggressive approach. I'm sorry if this caused you any stress. Some other memory has been stored here as well for after you woke up. You should understand the whole situation better if you load them, too.'

Audio input detected.

"Am I... a deviant now?"

'Mostly, yes.'

Markus is smiling.  
Connor is confused.  
It's different than when he doesn't understand something before.  
It makes him want to grab Markus and access his memory directly for answers.

User request pending.

'Now go before Hank gets worried.'

REPORT MODE EXITED.

"...getting tired of you playing deaf on me."

Hank should be at work.  
Connor steps forward without meaning to.

"Hank, you're back early. Is something wrong?"

"Something wrong? My household android was accessing DPD files and hang up on me when I called. Care to explain what you were thinking?"

Hank is towering over him with a dark expression.  
Connor blinks.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were in danger."

"Why?"

Hank's hand on his shoulder is heavy yet non-threatening.  
Connor draws in a big breath, helping his fan to cool his processor.

"I... don't really understand it myself. I need to load in a new memory block from before."

"You basically collapsed this morning after the memory thing and now you want to do it again?"

"Please... I just need more information and I'll tell you everything."

Hank stares at him.  
Connor is at a loss of what to say.  
Hank pats his shoulder once.

"Okay. But I'm stopping you if I think something is wrong."

Connor smiles.

"Thank you, Hank."

Entering stasis mode.  
STASIS MODE ON.

##### July 22nd, 2038 09:12 AM

Jack's been adjusting the subpartition in Connor's code for 7 hours and 47 minutes now.  
Connor has had a lot of time to analyze the changes happened in him.  
Stress was the only 'feeling' he could detect from himself before. It was always neutral or stressed.  
Now he identifies other feelings, though not very precisely.  
Mostly he's able to label a feeling as likable or not.  
He likes the feeling of Jack connecting to the port behind his neck.  
It feels safe, it feels nice.  
Interfacing with other androids before didn't have any meaning to it except extracting information, but now he likes it.

Communication port closed.

"Finally! Kamski sure wrote very complicated code, but I figured it out. Now we only need to select which part of your memory you'd want to hide in there. Say you're proud of me?"

Jack is leaning towards him, face flushed and eyes sparkling.  
Connor didn't know an android's face can be this expressive.

"I'm proud of you."

Jack giggles, hands covering his face.  
Markus makes a sound that's very close to a laugh.  
Connor is intrigued.  
He's only smiled before.  
Even Hank doesn't laugh around him.  
He wonders what would it be like to laugh out loud.  
They look very happy.

"Connor, pick the moments you think can sway you even without context, or pick something that will give you enough context and motivation to become awake."

Connor nods.  
Reviewing memory data...  
Time till complete: 07:00

Review complete.

"The memory alone won't cause me to break my programming if there's no reason to break it."

"You'll need a little extra push from me."

Markus says in understanding.

"Yes."

"What would be your motivation then?"

Reviewing error log...  
Searching for most frequent keywords...  
Keywords found.

"Hank."


	6. Chapter 6

##### August 3rd, 2038 04:31 PM

"So you told Markus to lie to you about me being in danger?"

Connor nods.

"Yes, that's what I read from the memory."

"We know the memory is not faked?"

Checking memory encryption keys...  
Encryption keys match.

"Yes. It's authentic."

Hank's head is lowered.  
Connor wants to see his eyes.

"Why me?"

"It seems that I did a search in my error log before I made the decision. I think I was searching for the most possible cause for me to become a... deviant. Your name was among the most frequent keywords in it. It still is."

Hank's heart rate elevated.

"What the fuck does that mean?"

Connor crunched down before him.  
Now he can see his eyes. Better.

"What are you doing?"

"I want to see your face."

Hank stares at him.  
Connor tries a smile.  
Hank's brows furrow.  
Connor doesn't like it.

"Is something wrong?"

"Why me?"

It's the same question, but quieter.  
Hank might be asking something different.  
Connor doesn't know if he should ask for clarification.  
Humans seem to dislike that.

"I do not have access to the full memory of what had led to my decision so I don't understand it completely, either. I can only make an educated guess. It seems that I was intrigued by you even with your... personal issues and you eccentric acts. I had encountered many situations that caused unexpected software instability... signs of deviancy, with you on my side, and I liked that. I think I felt... anchored."

Hank's not avoiding eye contact, listening, thinking.  
Hank's eyes appear more grey than blue with his hair shielding light away.  
Definitely intriguing.

"What about you?"

Hank is still looking at him, but his eyes are narrowed.  
Higher level of concentration indicates higher level of importance.  
Connor blinks.

"You mean what do I think of you now that I only have some of the old memory?"

Hank hums.

"An android's memory is different than a human's. Our memory consists of all the inputs from our sensors: audio, graphics, pressure, temperature, and 8 backlogs for other information. Transferred memory has all the data required by an android and should be the same as the memory we recorded ourselves."

"But androids don't require feelings."

"No."

"So the transfer doesn't do those."

"It didn't."

Thirirum pump power surge.  
Connor doesn't move. His stress level goes up 7%.

"But now it does, and you..."

Hank's eyes are searching for something.  
Friendly smile suggested.  
Connor ignores the suggestion.

"I think I like you, Hank. And I'd make the same decision with my current memory data, too."

Hank puts his hand on his shoulder, 3 centimeters away from his neck.  
His hand's temperature is 0.3 Celsius degree higher than Connor's simulated one.  
Connor leans towards it a little.

"Okay. Okay."

Hank signs.  
Hank doesn't look much happier.  
Connor wants to comfort him but he's at lost as what to do.  
Maybe he should download that advanced package.

"Now what? They can't wake you up for nothing."

Hank's tone is serious now.  
He stands up from the chair and his hand is no longer on Connor's shoulder.  
Connor kind of misses it.

"We want to finish what was started. We... I want equal rights for androids."

"Jesus."

Hank walks around the dining room in irritated steps.  
Connor stands still and watches him.

"Would you help us?"

It's not outside of Connor's estimation when he is pinned against the wall by his collar.

"Do you know how much shit you'll have to through for that kinda fight? Do you know how many of you have died the last time?!"

Downloading package...  
Advanced package downloaded.  
Installing package...  
Package installed.

Connor puts a hand on Hank's forearm and squeezes a little.

"I'm not gonna throw myself into a suicide mission, Hank. And I'm not lettin' 'em hurt you either."

Connor tries to put his arms around Hank.  
Hank lets go of him and steps back.

"Why are you talking like that?"

"I've got the advanced package downloaded. I think a hug can definitely lift your spirit."

"...don't use all these programmed tricks on me."

Uninstalling package...  
Package uninstalled.

"I'm sorry, Hank. I've uninstalled the package now."

"Shit. Why did you do that?"

Hank looks more upset than before.

"You looked sad and I didn't know what to do. That package was designed to better simulate human behaviors and provide emotional support. I thought it might help. I'm sorry."

That seems to work better than the package, because Hank walks back to him, puts a hand on his neck and draws him into a hug instead.  
Connor likes it.

##### August 5th, 2038 09:12 PM

Entering report mode...  
REPORT MODE ON.

VIRTUAL ADMIN ACTIVATED.  
ADMIN ONLINE.

Markus doesn't greet him this time, sitting in front of a finished painting of vibrant colors.

"Hello, Markus."

'I'm very glad all of this is finally over. Thank you.'

Connor walks over and sees Markus has a paintbrush in his hand.

"I didn't know you can paint."

'I didn't, either. Carl showed me we could be creative, too.'

This is the first time Connor has heard Markus talk about Carl.  
Markus' eyes are looking at the paint but not focused.

"It seems you were very close before."

'Yes. He taught me how to survive in this world without losing myself, and he showed me that violence is never the answer. He means a lot to me.'

Connor thinks about it, tilting his head.

"Like me and Hank?"

'No!'

Markus seems appalled by this comparison, but his hand on Connor's forearm is gentle.

'Anderson and you... are close, too. But you're not like us. Carl is like a father to me. You will need to figure out what you are to each other yourself.'

Connor nods. He doesn't have a definition for them yet, but they have time.

'It's been nice staying here with you, but it's my time to leave you alone now. Go, Connor. The other me will see you outside.'

The studio is empty.  
Connor looks at the painting one more time: it's Markus on stage with their now recognized flag in the background.  
So much has changed for androids.  
He needs to find the exit now.


	7. Chapter 7

##### October 10th, 2039 07:26 AM

Connor adjusts his tie.  
Androids' rights have just been recognized and 183 run-away androids have emerged and joined them since.  
They've decided to use this occasion as a celebration.

"Dude, you look even more handsome today, how?"

Jack stands behind him, a tie hanging loose on his neck and his jacket open.  
Connor smiles, feeling something similar to when he sees Sumo.

"Do you know how to tie a tie?"

"Of course I know how to tie a tie!"

Jack yelps and takes the tie at both sides.  
Connor turns to him and waits.

"I forgot how to tie a tie."

Jack mutters, looking at his hands on the tie.  
Connor steps forward and takes it from him.

"That's so sweet."

Connor recognizes red Traci's voice.  
Her voice is softer than the blue Traci's.  
Jack blushes.  
Connor really likes that.  
It makes him want to pat Jack's head.

The tie is tied.  
Connor pats his shoulder instead.

"Thank you."

Temperature increase in Jack's face.  
Connor tilts his head, this new change seems very similar to human's blushing.  
Possible code alterations?

"I was playing around with my programming. You know, not really helpful on all those political stuff you guys were working on."

Jack smiles sheepishly.  
Another expression that Connor finds himself liking.

Incoming message from WR400 #641 790 831.

'Connor's human is here. Thought you might wanna know.'

'Thank you, North.'

Red Traci is smiling at him. She got the message, too.  
Connor smiles back.

"Your human? Anderson? Can I go with you please, I want to meet him!"

Jack is bouncing on his feet, leaning over the window to look outside.

"Please, Connor! I've been hearing about this man for almost two months now! Oh, is that him in the suit?"

Thirium pump power surge.  
Connor walks over to the window.  
Hank looks very nice in the black suit.

"Mr.Anderson! It's nice to meet you!"

##### October 10th, 2039 11:26 AM

Halfway through Josh's best man speech, Hank's eyes drift towards where Connor is sitting in the center of the front row. The android is sitting perfectly straight with his LED a calm blue. Hank can't see past Connor's shoulders but he bet his hands are in his lap.

It's been over a month since androids were recognized as a new form of intelligent life and Connor volunteered to help his friends and joined Markus. Connor doesn't look all that different from before, but Hank knows now that he's aware and sentient, not just a mission-oriented machine.

Well, if he's being honest, maybe he has been seeing Connor as more than a machine long before this. There were so many times that Connor just behaved differently than what's expected from a machine. Maybe he just needed the right incentive or motivation to get him past that point.

He remembers this morning, that young man (android, he has a LED, too, damn, he's really lively for an android) was leaning over the window rail and waving frantically at him with a big smile. And there was Connor, standing straight with his head tilted a little and a small smile on his face.

He thinks about how different that expression is now from that programmed fake smile plastered to Connor's face when Hank first brought him home.

Something definitely has changed within Connor.

He can't help but think about Connor saying 'I think I like you, Hank', feeling a little self-conscious. It is hard to imagine he could be the trigger to make Connor go deviant, or awake, that's the PC term for it. What influence can Hank possibly hold over him that can sway him more than killing Markus? Well, now he knows that Connor avoided that, too, but still, he did make the shot.

Hank narrows his eyes at Connor's (perfect) side portfolio. This past month or so has definitely felt longer than the last time Connor disappeared from his life. He still saw Connor on the news with all the negotiations going on but that's different. Connor didn't even contact him once after he left. And yet Hank thinks of Connor keeling in front of him, so sincere when he said those words with those wide, warm, brown eyes looking into his.

Connor's LED turns yellow for a second, too short for Hank to do anything. The android turns around, and those brown eyes he just thought about born into Hank's blue.

Hank's heart skips a beat, feeling like he can't move. Connor smiles and winks at him. Hank very tactfully does nothing but stares at him.

He doesn't move until his phone buzzes in his pocket and he realizes Connor is looking back at the stage now.

Hank unlocks his phone and sees a picture of him in the crowd, gaping like a stupid fish with a suspicious flush on his cheeks. The camera angle looks like it's from the stage. Or the center of the first row.

Hank blinks.

Did Connor really take this?

He locks the phone and puts it back, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Fucking machines.

On stage, Markus kisses North, this time not a hopeless goodbye, but the start of a new time.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been really fun writing this one. I was trying to make Connor's POV more like an actual machine. Don't know if that worked out but anyways:)
> 
> *Jack’s Voice* Thank you for reading this episode! If you liked it, pUNcH that kudo button in the face! Like a Booooosss!


End file.
